Yoshinaga Sayuri
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoshinaga Sayuri *'Nombre:' 吉永小百合 (よしなが さゆり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yoshinaga Sayuri *'Nombre real:' 岡田小百合 (おかだ さゆり) / Okada Sayuri *'Profesión:' Actriz, Productora y Narradora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 155 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposo/director Okada Taro Sobre Yoshinaga Sayuri Su primera aparición en los medios audiovisuales ocurrió en la radionovela Akado Suzunosuke en 1957. A partir de entonces ha sido una de las actrices más populares de Japón. A comienzos de su carrera firmó un contrato con la compañía cinematográfica Nikkatsu e interpretó papeles protagónicos en muchas de sus películas. En 1962, Yoshinaga interpretó a una chica de secundaria en su película más famosa, Foundry Town, y ganó un Premio Japan Record por su desempeño en Itsudemo Yume wo junto con el protagonista masculino Yukio Hashi. En las décadas de 1970 y 1980, Yoshinaga apareció en películas hechas por otras compañías, así como en series dramáticas de televisión, comerciales y programas de entrevistas. Después de este periodo, regresó a las películas y apareció en comerciales para algunas grandes empresas como Aquos Sharp, Nippon Life Insurance Company y Kagome Co. Ltd. Se le ha otorgado el Premio de la Academia Japonesa cuatro veces. Yoshinaga ha aparecido en 120 películas, principalmente en roles protagónicos. Yoshinaga protagonizó las películas de Kon Ichikawa Ohan y The Makioka Sisters. También protagonizó los filmes de Yoji Yamada Kabei: Our Mother y About Her Brother. En 2012, protagonizó el largometraje de Junji Sakamoto "A Chorus of Angels". Dos años después actuó en la película de Izuru Narushima Cape Nostalgia. En 2015 se asoció con el director Yoji Yamada para protagonizar la película dramática Nagasaki: Memories of My Son, logrando la aclamación de la crítica especializada. Su última participación en cine se registró el año 2018, interpretando el rol de Tetsu Ezure en la cinta Sakura Guardian in the North de Yōjirō Takita. Dramas *Yumechiyo Nikki (夢千代日記) (NHK, 1981-1984) *Konukaame (小ぬか雨) (TBS, 1980) *Ayu no Uta (NHK, 1979) *Harikomi (張込み) (TBS, 1978) *Hikaru Gake (TBS, 1977) *Kaze to Kumo to Niji to (NHK, 1976) *Nyonin Heike (女人平家) (TBS, 1971) *Haru no Yuki (春の雪) (Fuji TV, 1970) *Mominoki wa Nokotta (NHK, 1970) *Maboroshi Tantei (まぼろし探偵) (TBS, 1959) Películas *Saiko no Jinsei no Mitsuke Kata (2019) *Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) *Nagasaki: Memories of My Son (2015) *Cape Nostalgia / Fushigina Misaki no Monogatari (2014) *Buddha 2 / Buddha 2: Tezuka Osamu no Buddha: Owarinaki Tabi (2014) voz *A Chorus of Angels / Kita no Kanariatachi (2012) *Buddha: The Great Departure / Tezuka Osamu no budda: Akai sabaku yo! Utsukushiku (2011) voz *About Her Brother / Ototo (2010) *Where The Legend Lives / Maboroshi no Yamataikoku (2008) *Kabei: Our Mother (2008) *Year One in the North (2005) *Genji: A Thousand-Year Love (2001) *Nagasaki burabura bushi (2000) *Diary of Early Winter Shower (1998) *Kiri no shigosen (1996) *A Mature Woman (1994) *Yearning (1993) *Heavenly Sin (1992) *The Operating Room (1992) *The Rage of Love (1988) *Crane (1988) *Film Actress (1987) *Song of Genkai Tsurezure (1986) *Yumechiyo nikki (1985) *Ohan (1984) *Station to Heaven (1984) *The Makioka Sisters (1983) *Kaikyo (1982) *Doran (1980) *My Son! My Son! (1979) *Taro the Dragon Boy (1979) voz de Tatsuya *Kotei no inai hachigatsu (1978) *Wakai hito (1977) *The Gate of Youth (1975) *Tora-san 13: Tora-san's Lovesick (1974) *Man and War, Part III (1973) *Tora-san 9: Tora-san's Dear Old Home (1972) *Men and War, Part Two (1971) *The Ambitious (1970) *Journey of Love (1970) *The Cleanup (1969) *Ah himeyuri no to (1968) *Dare no isu? (1968) *The Last Lady (1967) *A Record of Love and Death / The Heart of Hiroshima (1966) *The Sound of the Waves (1964) *The Crest of Man (1964) *Bright Sea (1963) *Izu Dancer (1963) *Dorodarake no junjo (1963) *Aoi sanmyaku (1963) *Wakai hito (1962) *Red Bud and White Flower (1962) *Foundry Town (1962) *He and I (1961) *The Grass-Cutters (1961) *Hayauchi yaro (1961) *Tiger of the Sea (1961) *Everything Goes Wrong (1960) *Kenju burai-cho: Futeki ni warau otoko (1960) *Muteki ga ore o yondeiru (1960) '''Como Productora' *Cape Nostalgia / Fushigina Misaki no Monogatari (2014) Programas de TV *Arashi ni Shiyagare (NTV, 2010) ep.251 Reconocimientos *'2012 37th Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz por A Chorus of Angels *'2006 29th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actriz por Leading Role por Year One in the North *'2001 24th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actriz por Nagasaki burabura bushi *'2000 43rd Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Nagasaki burabura bushi Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1957 *'Educación:' Waseda University (Departamento de Historia del Oeste y Literatura) *En 1975 se casó con Taro Okada, un director de televisión que trabajaba en la compañía Fuji Television, manteniendo su nombre de soltera «Yoshinaga» como su nombre artístico. *La actriz además es fanática del club Seibu Lions que se desempeña en la Liga Japonesa de Béisbol Profesional. *Luego de interpretar en televisión el papel de Yumechiyo, una geisha hibakusha sobreviviente de los bombardeos de Hiroshima, la actriz se convirtió en una activa defensora del movimiento antinuclear. *Durante 20 años se encargó de leer poemas públicamente rememorando a las víctimas de los bombardeos en representación del Museo Memorial de la Paz de Hiroshima. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yoshinaga Sayuri.jpg Yoshinaga Sayuri 2.jpg Yoshinaga Sayuri 3.jpg Yoshinaga Sayuri 4.jpg Yoshinaga Sayuri 5.jpg Yoshinaga Sayuri 6.jpg Yoshinaga Sayuri 7.jpg Yoshinaga Sayuri 8.jpg Categoría:JActriz